Super Paper Yoshi! time and time again
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: This is a spin off from paper Mario1, 2, 3, and probably maybe even I guess 4 ish. Basically instead of Mario or Luigi being the hero this time it's our favorite Yoshi. Yoshi along with his friends sets out to seal a curse in Hero's Tower but in order to
1. Chapter 1: The epic prolouge

Ahem! Today I well... wait actually figure the story out for yourself, this isn't a fairytale. Well then let's begin. In the extremely small village called goomba village in fact a young goomba boy slept on his nice soft comfy..."hey...HEY...**HEY** Goombario wake up now" yelled Goombaria. "What?" "you got mail dim-wit". Goombario hazily got up and scuffled to outside, he looked in the mailbox and sure enough it was mail. It read:whiskers on his cheeks._ yoyo my goombro, its a me Yoshi, not junior you know the one in Flower Fields... whatever just come on down to Rougeport I got a surprise! Sincerely, that Yoshi with da whiskers._ Goombario left to the toad town docks, he saw Bombette,(what a surprise Goombario thought). " hey GoomB" "Hey, stop calling me that" "whatever" "your sis told me you be here, in fact"..."Hey Goombario I new you be here, I read your letter so now I'm coming too!" Goombaria yelled. Goombario was just about to complain but just his luck Moshi walked along. "Hey guys I actually have to ask you a favor- could anybody come with me on a quest to Diamond City. "You know actually Goombaria would be happy to go with you", Goombario butted. Goombaria thought,( well he used to look completely dorky, with his over sized hat and nose...but know look at him, a cute tuft of hair with a sleek set of spines followed by muscular build. Yep Moshi is a totally hottie Yoshi). Goombaria's face was a little pink just thinking about him. Bombette noticed it and nudge and completely made Goombaria go with Moshi, which made Goombaria's face go completely red. As Bombette and Goombario set off they would find in Rougeport. Mario did go there on one of his crazy adventures, and Yoshi too of course, but they wandered how the partners looked and acted. "Hey wake up ya bunch of Dry bones, were here at Rougeport", the captain said. The two stepped off and instantly regretted coming. A small black Yoshi saw them and ran off "hey dudes they're, and you should totally see their face it's hilarious", the small Yoshi told his friends. " hey well look there they are", a green Yoshi with noticeable whiskers on his cheeks appeared along with a blonde headed goomba girl, a cool lakitu, a cute shadow siren, an old bob-omb with quite the mustache, a shy koopa, and a crazy purple shy guy. " well, well I don't think you like it here but hey it's better than the sewers... BELIEVE IT" Yoshi said. "well nice to meet you I'm Goombella that's Koops the koopa oh and" " whatever yeah I know ", Goombario started "and FYI i'm a world-class tattler and... " yeah right a little kid like you" , Goombella said with a smile" I have you know that I'm 16 and what does a pretty girl like you know about tattling"? As soon as Goombario said that he regretted it majorly. Goombario and Goombella blushed " wh-what did you say about me"? "Hey said he thinks your a pretty girl", the junior Yoshi once again yelled. " well any who we have to get to business, we need to go to Hero's Tower", Admiral Bobbery babbled. "Hero's Tower Goombario and Bombette"? asked. The adventure continues as Yoshi and his friends head to Hero's Tower...but what and where is Hero's Tower?


	2. Chapter 2: Bowsers back baby!

"Bwahahahahah it's good to be bad and evil", Bowser yelled like no tomorrow. Eight Koopa runts came along with a old magikoopa hag into the door to Bowser's evil room. Bowser jr.(the one who looks just like bowser)said" uh king dad all you did was steal candy from a baby boo". "Yeah then he slapped you" laughed Iggy. With that Wendy bonked him on the head and said " this is like king dad your talking too dummy", "yeah whatever". "Ack your right Bowser Jr. that means..." lord Bowser important news", Kammy said out loud. "Those color coded clowns have overheard that the Hero Tower's curse's seal is being re-done and if the curse was brought upon the wrong hands...,well that's all they said". "Kammy that's well awesome that wrong hands crud means power to the evil one" "yeah but Yoshi is going to re seal it" "I thought so... ok bring in my spy". "ok spy, is Yoshi really gonna get his hands dirty with that curse"? "Treecko ,treecko, treecko", the green pokemon cried out. " Ok what the heck did he say"? "get the translator", Kammy whispered. "wait we have one of those well ok...bring the translator". "Meowth that's right", "ok decode that lizard". Meowth listened carefully to what the pokemon had to say..."he says that what the Yoshi had to say is true but they don't know where he tower is located". "Let's go find it bowser yelled, "wait slow down, first we have to locate Yoshi bash him then some how take the curse out" Kammy sputtered out. "true", Bowser thought "alright we'll split up into three teams, my koopa kids cream Yoshi, next the spy and translator find Yoshi and finally me and Kammy will get that curse". "Oh yeah lets do it" everyone yelled.

Back to the Yoshi gang: "Ok, Hero's Tower is a famous tower that appears only once in a while and I goes and disappears to another location...ok so as you might of guessed only the most bravest heroes have even stepped foot in the tower, which is why a horrible curse lies in the tower, a way of preventing the curse from getting out, the only way you could even dream of getting into the tower is having: the teardrop of hope, the sword truth, and the crystal stopwatch". Goombella explained, "yeah I knew that", Goombario muttered "oh yeah right blue hat" "uh huh" "no way "yeah way" "noway" "shut up shut up shut up" Yoshi yelled. "forget well any ways I can call my friends to help, with what were getting were gonna need all the help we can get" Goombario said. "Lets E-mail" Goombella exclaimed "E whuzza" "your stupider than you look" "yeesh were from a small village give me a break" "well whatever I'll send them the mail" " uh Goombella you don't really have hands" "right". Goombella blushed and handed it to Yoshi, "ok dokey so I'll send it to: Parrakarry, Lady Bow, Sushie, Watt, Kooper, and Lakilester". As the E-mail sent, one of the spies caught sight of them and went off to the Koopalings. The adventure continues in the next chapter yay!


	3. Chapter 3: Iggy and the band of pirates

As the adventure continues, Yoshi and friends have unfortunately been spotted by on of Bowser's Pokemon spies. Treecko was so happy he spotted them, because lately he's been having one of those days. And he was most upset because a koopa got upgrade to general and not him. As sweat dropped from his forehead to his bushy tail he wondered if another spy already found them. "Hey koopa kids I found the whiskered Yoshi," treecko reported. "Whiskers...like what Naruto has," Roy asked. "Yeah you bone head, so treecko where's Yoshi and his brats?" Bowser jr. asked. " Rougeport sir," " ok you guys were gonna catch Yoshi and eat em up" "yeah but if we all go then he might clobber all of us so I think we should go one at a time" Morton added. "Good idea Einstein ok then Iggy you're going first" "rightio my B.J. bro I'll finally get to use my pirates!" Iggy brought up. "So if he fails then he'll tell us how Yoshi beat him and we'll be sure to avoid our failure" Morton chimed in. "Alrighty then Iggster beat em to a crispy pulp will ya," Bowser jr. said to hopefully give him a little courage, and with that Iggy ran off to the docks and laughed like a maniac. (This is my chance to show king dad that I can do this) Iggy thought.

Yoshi and friends: "Hey where's Yoshi?" Goombella asked as she paced around Lady Bow's front door. An hour later ... " what the heck Yoshi why were you so late?", "oh sorry guys I got lost yet again on the path of life," Yoshi mumbled. " Are you sure it wasn't the path to her house?" Bombette fumed, the purple shy guy walked straight up to Bombette and gave her a mushroom "h-hi my name is-is uhhh Stanley and I like to give you this mushroom I think this mushroom will help you calm down you seem a little tense," Stanley sorta whispered. "Why thanks Stanley your such a cutie," Bombette gushed.( He seems completely different from when I first met him in Rougeport)"thanks," Stanley said as he shuffled back to this lakitu. "Hey yo guys it seems I forgot to introduced myself," he floated up and made it rain over Goombario " the name is Lakilarry and I'll only say it once". "seems you're a hot shot lakitu just like Lakilester huh," Goombario wondered out loud. "That push over heh I swear he's some sorta Rawk Hawk clone or something," "hey stop the trouble I'm not a push over," "ya wanna make somethin' out of it." And with that Lakilester backed off a little. "Ok guys so everyone except for Kooper and Bow came right?" Yoshi asked, "yeah looks like it Junior said out loud really loud.(Gosh I wonder where in Great Gonzales this koopa is at?) junior thought...

Kooper's P.O.V... Kooper, Professor Kolorado, Pikachu, and Piplup bravely went along the secluded path. From having escaped from a boulder and barely escaping the battle with Lucario they were hoping to have a change of luck. "Ok here's the waterfall if I'm correct there has to be something behind it," Piplup said. "But...ok I trust in you besides nothing ventured nothing gained,"Professor Kolorado nervously said, the group believed in Piplup and jumped through the waterfall. "Argh it hurts so much," Kooper screamed "yeah but I see an edge of land," Pikachu yelled, obviously in increasing pain. The group successfully reached to the other side of the water fall and we're relieved that Piplup was right. " Hey look I see something shiny," Piplup yelled, "is it one of those time things?" Kooper asked..."hey I think it's vibrating," Pikachu said. The adventure still continues as Iggy hunts Yoshi and his friends down!


	4. Chapter 4: A bootiful night

Yoshi and friends: "ok I vote we kick the door open," junior said "well she'll kill us if we do bro," Lakilester muttered. "Ok dokey then will just wait," Junior said nervously... 5 hours later..."OK KILL OR NOT I'M GOIN IN," Junior screamed. Junior was just about to ram in the door until the door opened and smacked him hard on the nose "yowieeee," Junior wailed "hellllooooo there everyone glad you could make it!" Bow announced "well ,well Bow always the one to put on a show," Yoshi applauded "well it's comes natural to me," "ok Lady Bow we need you for our quest to Hero's tower," "ok where do I sign up, being in this mansion is awfully boring," "noooo malady don't leave the mansion!" Bootleg yelled "but no Bootler I know you and the boos will miss me but a lady like me shouldn't just float here and let the world get taken over...Again," "I...I," "not another word," " I promised your mother and father I would always protect you."..._"run Bootler run and never look back I will slay the king," " but Booley," " it's ok just grab Bow and get out of here," BAM "I always loved you Bow my sweet daughter," Ribbon whispers as she and Booley fell to death..."_Ok then Bow y-you can go but but..." "Bootler, sometimes you need to sacrifice yourself for others not matter what the price," "ok but ok you'll come back right?" "Heheh count on it old man," "ok next stop koopa village guys," Yoshi announced "bye Bootler good luck!" As the moon shined as brightly as Watt the team set out to find Kooper...without him would they have a chance of finding the items... oh well at least it was a truly beautiful I mean bootiful night...

Kooper's team: "I think it's a time gear old chap," Kolorado examined. "No it's, it's an escape orb...COOL," Pikachu yelled out, "wait so we risked our lives for the orb and it's not even time gear?" Kooper said with a slight hint of anger, "well what do you expect from monsters that come from your pocket," Kolorado explained "besides time gears are really powerful and I expect the to be guarded by a legendary Pokémon not some flimsy waterfall." Ring, Ring, Ring..." what oh its my communicator," Kooper said..._this is Yoshi with da whiskers we need you Kooper...Hero's Tower is_ back "oh crud the curse... everything, sorry Pokémon but I need to save the world...Kolorado are you," "nonsense Kooper I need to help these Pokémon with their adventure... besides an old bean like me will only get in your way, now go on use this escape orb and save the world." The orb shined and Kooper teleported out of the dungeon, and he made his way back to the Mushroom world.

Iggy's P.O.V: "alrighty then lets sail the pirate ship to the Rougeport docks,"..."aye aye captain Iggy lets set sail ye land lubbers," the pirate called out. Day 1: _day 1 of our pirate adventure yep looks like easy water from then on out._ Day 2:_ well this is boring why did I have to do pirates why not bob-ombs or better yet whomps yeah but how do we make that work? _Day 3: _were almost there yippee so today we found some cheep-cheep and let me say they were delicious maybe i'll try fried blooper the next time heheh..._ "Land ho captain we've reached our destination," "good sailor bawk were going to wait until Yoshi arrives and then were going to attack," Iggy planned out. "Err captain what about that ghost pirate ship," "ok were going to use the invisible gigantic hat...NOW," the whole ship turned invisible while Iggy laughed like a maniac, once Yoshi comes there is gonna be a lot of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5: long time no see Kooper!

Kooper's P.O.V: "finally I'm at the Mushroom Kingdom, now I head to Rougeport." Kooper already worn out used a tanooki suit to get there faster, he flew across the ocean yep it was beautiful; the water glistening in the sun as the...wait this sounds boring let's add something interesting. "Ack it's ,it's a hyper sea dragon shiny edition," "well let the battle begin!" the dragon screeched, **Dragon: 32 hp Kooper: 40 hp, Kooper uses fire shell which inflicts 11 damage on the dragon. Dragon uses talon strike...luckily Kooper uses his tanooki tail to evade the attack, Kooper uses pin shell and inflicts 3 damage x6 the dragon uses fire breath and inflicts 39 damage on Kooper. "ok 1 hp left I'll have to take a chance," Kooper uses power shell and inflicts only 2 damage? The dragon makes his move and uses hyper beam and destroys Kooper, but it was just mud? "Ha substitution jutsu never fails," Kooper uses final blow and inflicts 100 damage... kidding just 1. " Well Kooper you proved yourself worthy but Kooper don't push it for that will be your biggest mistake... BATTLE OVER!" **" Finally I'm at Rougeport good... I'll tell Yoshi I'm here, Kooper uses his communicator: _Y-O-S-H-I I'm here at Rougeport so hurry over before I get old like you...kidding_ "well this is gonna take a while," Kooper muttered "I wonder how Kolorado's doing?"

Yoshi and friends: "ok guys Kooper's at Rougeport don't ask where he was cause you know how he is," Yoshi announced "alright finally I get to show Kooper up, he's my #1 rival you know," Goombario said with fire in his eyes. "Yeah right your Kooper's #1 rival...more like #100, besides Kooper is the bad boy he's super strong and tactical," Goombella said " uh huh bad boy that's why he's my rival genius," "oh don't even go there with me doofus," "hey you losers everyone's leaving without you." Lakilarry muttered, "whatever," they both said "Yoshi, Yoshi quite contrary look through your window but not your door for your ultimate fate is what's in store," some ghost sheet thingy said "did you here something?" Yoshi said "of course not you must be going looney, maybe we need some winks of sleep," Admiral Bobbery babbled "yeah let's set up camp, were gonna get to Rougeport tomorrow." Yoshi and friend slept peacefully not knowing the danger that was about to come upon them... hopefully they make through the night...

Bowser's P.O.V: "Arrgh what's takin' the koopabrats so long?" Bowser yelled "well your evilness Yoshi is a legend I suggest you send in the koopa bros. and the koopette girls," Kammy suggested "yeah great idea I had send in the color coded clowns." The 8 koopas walked into Bowser's thinking room "Koopette girls you have your air battle ship, right?" "Correct sir" "and koopa bros. you have the Bowser decoy," "we improved it and it looks and let me say it is super hyper awesome," "whatever if my koopa kids fail the attack ok," "ok sir" "yeah they'll beg for mercy they'll be pulverized they'll..." "shut up, he-he Yoshi watch your slimy green back.


	6. Chapter 6: The number 1 copy cat

Yoshi's P.O.V: "ok lets head to Rougeport," Yoshi yelled "gosh Yoshi we just woke up can you shut your mouser trap?" A cranky Bombette said. As the Yoshi crew bickered and walked toward Rougeport Kooper awaited for the team. "Hey look there's Kooper," Yoshi yelled. " Hey Yoshi what's up come on follow me," (hmm Kooper seems a little out of it) Goombario thought to himself. As the team followed Kooper they ended up in a destroyed and abandoned manor. "Ok everyone stand on this spot," Kooper announced "why?" Yoshi asked. "Just stand on the dang spot," Kooper screeched. Everyone stood on the spot like Kooper apparently wanted them to do so...CLANG. "Idiots, you fell right for my trap," Kooper announced "what the heck?" Goombario yelled "I thought you were my friend and #1 rival," "oh you mean your friend tied up to this post," and like "Kooper" said, another Kooper was tied up around a post. "Wait this doesn't add up why are there two Koopers," "duh you dummies..." Goombella exclaimed "that's Dooplighost," "dang you rotten," POOF "ack why'd you have to say my name," "hey you were right for once Goombella," Goombario muttered "one more than you," Goombella retaliated. "Yeah where's Lakilarry and Lakilester?" Parakarry asked "over here fly boy," Lakilester called out "wait but how did..." "we are paper right," "good idea Lakilester, everyone lets do it!" With Yoshi and friends out of the cage the battle will "wait I'm the #1 copy cat I'll be important to ya who knows what danger lies ahead while you try to find Hero's Tower," Dooplighost pleaded. "Whatever blanket how do we get out of this creepy place," Yoshi asked "aw shucks Yoshi it's just one of them illusions ya know." Just as Duplighost said the creepy place vanished and they ended up in Rougeport...BANG...BOOM...CRASH "what's happening?" Watt and Sushie cried out, "hey you dummies get out," Goomgoom yelled out "oh hi Goombella," (are those two nah... what am I saying that guys a total doofus) Goombario thought to himself. While Goombella rolled her eyes the pirate ships continued to attack Rougeport...

Iggy's P.O.V: "oh yeah now I know why I picked pirates over lame-o whomps!" Iggy squealed "oh yeah pretty awesome huh," "Larry what in the...," "I'm here just in case things go wrong so we can escape this ratty city," "don't worry Larry I think err... I know the pirates will rough up Yoshi to a fried pulp," " actually it's a crispy pulp but whatever Iggster, if things go wrong our next koopa will be the bully himself," Iggy gulped "r-right I'll make sure to tell he details just in case," "yeah whatever dork."

?:"hey wake up you pink puff ball," somebody said. The pink puffball woke up and tried to fight " ha your not gonna win I will take over the whole entire universe and engulf the land with fear and terror!" someone said "*NO I will not let you take over my home even if it cost me my life*" some person yelled "fool" the pink puff ball got up and fought with everything it had... but was it enough?


	7. Chapter 7: Yoshi's number 2 rival

Yoshi's P.O.V.: (ack it's pirate ships but... oh I see Iggy's controlling the whole fleet of them I should've known Bowser's kids were behind this attack but that means even though his attacks are plenty there also weak...) Yoshi thought to himself "alright every one who has long-range attacks try to focus your power on the ship and the weapons, short distance people focus your attack on the pirates," Yoshi planed out. "whatever Yoshi say Yoshi," everyone said Goombella, Goombario, Watt, Bombette, Bow, Vivian and Admiral Bobbery all attacked the pirates, while Kooper, Koops, Parakarry, Sushie, Junior, Lakilarry, Lakilester, and Yoshi all attacked the ship and its weapons. "Hey where the heck is Dooplighost?" Lakilester wondered as he focused his spikes on the lame-o ship, Yoshi dodged canon ball attack but was caught off guard as bullet bill went over the canon ball and but wait a huge thwomp came over and guarded Yoshi from the blow. "Told ya Yoshi I'll never let you down ever," the thwomp was actually Dooplighost but the bullet bill was smart and actually carried the poor ghost to the tried to make a swim for it but the ships were way fast so he asked Cortez to chase the ships down of course Cortez agreed and the chase was on!

Dooplighost P.O.V: "alright Yoshi, I'm going to take you to Bowser cause the he's gonna be proud of me and he can finally destroy you, plus I also get a raise on my allowance," "oh well sorry Piggy I have to say you're my #2 rival," "only #2 argh you little, throw this bag of slime into the jail cell," "right boss will do," Dooplighost fooled Iggy into thinking he was Yoshi an in genius plan he might add on top of that too. " Ok dokey I'm gonna think of a way to get out of here and I have to act fast too... Yoshi is definitely coming I can feel it in my err... never mind I just gotta get out!

Iggy's P.O.V: "oh no there's another boat coming after us I know it's 100% Yoshi," Iggy worried "ok you good for nothin' pirates take down that boat and now!" The sea battle was about to begin BANG now it just begun.

Yoshi an friends: "alright lets do this, guys you know what to do!" Yoshi yelled "lets do it!" Everybody yelled back...** Iggy's ship: 40 hp Yoshi's ship: 50 hp. Iggy threw a piranha bomb to Yoshi but Sushie brought it back using her water squirt the bomb inflicts 13 damage on Iggy, Yoshi uses triple egg and inflicts 3 damage x3 on Iggy uses pitch black to engulf the land in darkness then he shots 5 canon balls at them with an attack of 5 "well Iggy that's why you're my #2 rival," Yoshi called out. "Goombella uses her helmet to bring some light back, with just enough light Stanley decided instead of being a coward he should do something so he used a super mushroom to give the ship 20 hp back. Iggy was blinded by Goombella's surprisingly powerful light and used a poison mushroom on his own ship "dang." Lakilarry uses whirlwind which inflicts 15 damage on Iggy, Iggy knowing the price uses the Banzai bill which takes up a great or deal of fp. The Banzai inflicts a whopping 30 hp on Yoshi's ship, Yoshi knows how much fp that takes up(close to 50 fp) so he decides to use Boomerang flower and it inflicts 5 damage on Iggy... YOSHI WINS!**


	8. Chapter 8: The sorta greatest escape

Dooplighost P.O.V: Dooplighost turns into a parakoopa and it was all good until, "argh why oh well I always leave with a surprise," Iggy plotted "whatever Roy is gonna be coming any second so...," Larry hinted "oh yea tell Roy he should split up the whole team taking them out one by one is easier than all at once," Iggy said as he created a typhoon directly towards Yoshi "you're gonna be in a whole nother WORLD." "uh oh that's not good were gonna be in for a crazy ride," Dooplighost worried..."ack I don't think I'm gonna make it,"..."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yoshi and friends: "where are we?" Yoshi asked as he got up he looked around and all he saw was Stanley, Bombette, and Goombario. "What in the world, where is every one?" Stanley asked wearily "ack over half of team is gone in this world," "you know this place looks awfully familiar... it almost looks like...now way," Yoshi accidentally said out loud. "Yeah well it's sorta not the problem right now," Goombario said "hey look it's a ? box lets bonk it!" Yoshi hit the box and out came a feather...Yoshi touched it and had a yellow cape around his neck "I bet Goombella would've known," Bombette muttered, Goombario rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out and said "yeah right Goombella I bet Koops would've tattled better than him," a rock hit Goombario and he had a bump on his head and he was MAD "hmm blue hat guess you're not as sharp as you think," "Goombella you little...," "GOOMBELLA thank stars you're here!" Stanley yelled in relief "where are we," "hmm well umm err," Goombella's face turned red "I sorta don't know," Goombella nervously laughed. "Like Goombario said it doesn't matter, were going to need to find the team first," "right!" Everyone agreed..."ok lets start in World 1-3," "Ok whatever," everybody agreed.

Roy's P.O.V: "heheh I knew that bringing them into this vast game...er world yeah world would separate the like Iggy and Larry said," Roy explained "yep my shadow clones will do the job from this cool jutsu that doesn't need any fp just chakra...whatever that is..." "Roy how do we find any one this gam... world is so long?" A shadow Roy said, " good question I have tracking chain chomps that can smell their scent 20 worlds away," Roy said "good plan." "Ok you mad dogs go with the chain chomps and destroy those losers," Roy announced "RIGHT!"

?:"*it's gonna be 14 chapters till we meet Yoshi huh*," the pink puff ball said "he's the only one who can help us save our world," someone said "*right*" "right were gonna wait 14 chapters for him to arrive, to soon and it'll be too late," "*too late and were gonna be well lets just say our games will be over*" "for now lets grab weapons and build up our strength its gonna be a tough fight," "*I bet that old tree will tell us where that sword is*" "good lets go!"

Chopper's .: "hmm I'm guessing this chapter is ending soon huh?" "No matter I'll tell my story next time...whatever," "well good-bye I guess."


	9. Chapter 9: How to beat up Roy

Yoshi's and friends: "ok everyone while we search for our team get some power-ups...you never know I bet one of those kids are after us this is their turf," Yoshi explained. "Arrgh ha Yoshi I found you," "Roy...," Yoshi realized that it was just a clone or at lest he was gonna trick Roy into thinking he knew "ha Roy I already know you're a clone," (ack how did he know...urk how does he have the sharingan...only the uchiha clan, what am I saying this Yoshi was whiskers on his cheek like some sorta freaking cat) Roy thought to himself "ha dummy how do you know I'm a clone?" "Well I do now," Yoshi said as he kicked Roy as he of course puffed up in a cloud of smoke "Yoshi we have to find the team fast or were gonna have to hope they can fend for themselves," Goombella panicked "I bet Roy has scent tracking chain-chomps," "ch-chain-chomps we got to get out of here!" Goombario said as he broke into a nervous sweat "calm down," Yoshi said calmly "I'll protect you guys with my life without a doubt," "same for you Yoshi no matter what," "yeah," everybody agreed.

Koops' and friends: "I'm so scared...I wish I could, no I can't give up on my team, my home...Koopie koo," Koops said as he tried to reassure himself. "Hey Koops it's you, it's us me, Admiral Bobbery, Lady Bow, Sushie, and Parakarry," Junior called out "little Yoshi I'm so glad to see you but what about..." "Koopers out looking for them, he said he wanted to do this himself but Watt, Vivian, Bombette, The goombas, the sheet, and the lakitus are well...gone," "I see Junior were going to find them and get ourselves out of here!" "Whoa Koops I'm surprised at your enthusiasm...I like it," Koops and his friends went through the zany world while seeing football playing koopas and shiny green footed "goombas". "This place is well familiar," Junior pondered "looks like somewhere a certain plumber would be huh," "whatever little Yoshi let's get out of here uh mean every time we bump this bump this ? block another not-our-Yoshi follows us," Koops said out loud "hey you turtle don't make us mad," the Yoshis argued.

Chopper's P.O.V: "I bet you were expecting a certain pink pillow huh?" "well I'm so sorry a cheep-cheep like me couldn't please a person like you," "oops well I guess I just told what I'm am," Chopper swam out into the river and swam out to what looks like Rougeport "sorry but you're wrong I'm actually following Yoshi, this scent smelling bird I summoned up from this chakra wasting jutsu is gonna help me find the dinosaur so I can save his sorry..." Ok well we know what the purple fish is up to so he just completely destroyed that dandy fourth wall so lets just cut to the next scene..."yeah whatever they aren't stupid we all know who this pink puffball is," don't even ruin the surprise Chopper.

Pink puffball's P.O.V:"well I guess Chopper is just to smart for his own good," someone said "*yeah lets just skip this I have better things to do like eat food*" "wait, come on," "*ok I'm gonna tell them how to beat up Roy, first: Roy has a lot of power but uses up way too much FP and chakra so defend, charge, or use an attack that uses not so ack figure it out yourself this isn't a fairy tale."


	10. Chapter 10: Yoshi Moshi

Moshi's P.O.V: "ah yes we are so close to Diamond city I can definitely feel it...right Maria?" "Well Moshi it looks more like some sorta island to me and it's Goombaria," "well wherever the wind takes us that's where it will lead us," "I'm not sure why you bought a sail boat for 5,000 coins from this guy with a green cap thing on," "well he looked trustworthy." Moshi got off the boat when they reached the land, he used his blue propeller to fly up onto the nearest hill "well Maria was right this is an island not Diamond city but why did the boat bring me here I thought the wind as blowing me toward the city," "hey Maria I think this place looks familiar...but wait I got it this place is Super Mario Land! yep I'm 57% sure!" Moshi gleamed "Moshi that's great and all but shouldn't we be in Diamond City and for the last time it's Goombaria," "I bet, but we need to find something that's why do boat brought us here somebody close to me is in major trouble," "oh Moshi we might as well."

Yoshi and friends: "Ok I need so this place is way to vast it's gonna take hours, days if you please and Hero's tower may not stay in our world for long," Goombella argued "well we can't leave without the team," Yoshi argued "I know, but who knows what kind of bad people are out for the tower," "yeah but ack I don't...," Yoshi started to sweat "Hey yo bro!" Moshi yelled out "M-Moshi but what in the," Yoshi stuttered "Well I graduated from the university and studied to become a ultra cool navigator for these adventures and then I heard about Diamond City, so I couldn't decline ummean I heard they have great pizza!" "Whatever Moshi but do you know where the others are?" "Let me think about it...No little bro," "ok then that means we could search together with your propeller hat we definitely have the upper hand," "ok dokey and I also get to be with this cute, blonde headed girl...Goombella right?" "Oh um yeah err so uh," Goombella stammered as her face turned bright red. Goombario and Goombaria were fuming while Bombette and Stanley were chuckling softly, "is there something I'm not getting here?" Dooplighost asked as they walked across the vast green fields...

Koops' and friends: "ok from the looks of it we only found Watt and Vivian so that means Yoshi and the rest are gone, "Koops reported "Watt, Vivian have you seen anyone in our team?" "Hmm not that I can recall," Vivian said as she tried to remember "well actually I have seen Lakilester around the Ghost mansion but he disappeared before I could see him again," Watt recalled. "Alright we have a lead time to go to the Ghost mansion," Junior screamed "which one?" Koops replied "the one in Doughnut Plains," Watt answered the team or what was left of the team the (the Doughnut Plains look nothing like I thought it would) Junior thought to himself (this place looks very familiar but I can't think its almost like I heard someone talk about it before.)

Kooper's P.O.V: "dang, how do I find these people in such a vast world?" Kooper said obviously beat up and screwed from trying to find everyone "maybe with a nice summoning jutsu," "Chopper what are you doing here?" "Well it looks like I'm saving everybody's butt from Roy," "well what I did hear you had a summoning jutsu...what animal?" "The beaver," "well I guess you could stand to help me," "right Kooper your the koopa," "and you're my favorite fourth wall breaking cheep-cheep."

Pink puffball P.O.V: "*so old pervy tree where's the sword?*" 'I told you stop calling me that K," "*don't say my name just yet pervy old tree*," "well to tell the truth have no idea, but the whiskered dinosaur can help you," "*ack tell me something I don't know.*" BAMM "what in the...?" BOOM "*what the...*" "*well looks like it's gonna be a long night...*"


	11. Chapter 11: Super Yoshi World?

Yoshi and friends: "ok bro I figured out where we are," "so where?" Yoshi asked "ok in Super Mario Land," "no, no it all adds up... the feathers, the Yoshis, the galoombas were in Super Mario World!" Goombella shrieked with excitement "you're right this place looks so familiar because me and Moshi used to go here on vacation all the time when we are kids," Yoshi said with a hint of sadness. (Duh how could I let Goombella guess before me...am I losing my touch...am I not smarter than I think, but urk never mind) Goombario thought to himself "ok then now that we have a better geographic view of the world we can definitely...,"BAM "ha kept you waiting huh?" Roy said with an evil sneer "well I've been itching for a battle with an worthy opponent so lets begin!"

Kooper and friends: "Koops...everybody with Koops!" Kooper yelled "lets go find Yoshi and the rest!" "Chopper...?" "there close and in trouble, the beaver says he smells the scent of sweat which can only mean one thing," "there they are!" Junior yelled "and they're fighting with Roy...cool I've been itching for a fight."

Yoshi and friends again: **"Roy:45HP Yoshi:55HP, Yoshi uses self defense and his teammates uses charge. Roy claws wit fire fury that inflicts 15 damage on Yoshi and 18 damage on his team which BTW they have 35-50 HP each. Roy uses Triple pain punch and directs his attack only on Yoshi and inflicts 8 damage x3, Yoshi uses master charge while Kooper uses shadow shell. Kooper's attack is successful and Kooper has complete control over Roy, Yoshi still using master charge also uses double fast which makes the charge power go up twice. Goombella, Goombario, and Goombaria used head bonk and inflicted 5HP each, Roy used an ultra shroom to bring his HP back but still under the shadow shell spell he actually gave it to Kooper "thanks Roy," Kooper teased. Roy was free of the shadow shell and realized he had little chakra and 0FP so he used slash but Koops blocks the attack toward Kooper and inflicted 11 damage on Koops. Yoshi with all his charged up power uses danger egg )which gives you 2 extra turns but inflicts 20 damage on you.) Yoshi equipped with the all or nothing badge uses canon egg, Roy gets blasted by the canon egg and loses 30 HP. Since Yoshi gets another turn he tells Sushie and Chopper to uses water sword; the water sword slices Roy up and also inflicts 25 damage on him. Yoshi and friends WIN! **

Yoshi and friends AGAIN: "urk you guys are hard but Morton will rip you up...all in good time," Roy said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He also left a timer on the island that read 5:00, "Oh my... we got to get out of here or were gonna be..." Stanley panicked. "lets go to Moshi's boat you know that's how he got here," Yoshi yelled the team scurried into the boat and almost set off but "wait where's Lakilarry and Lakilester?" Lady Bow asked with that everybody panicked "leave without I'll go find them," Yoshi said as he sighed "no we can't leave you!" Goombella yelled "you can," Yoshi used the wind of god and blew them off into the ocean. Yoshi had only two more minutes until the whole place were to blow up, he used a fast Jutsu with what little chakra he had left an ran around the whole island at sonic speed. "LAKILESTER...LAKILARRY?" Yoshi cried out "what do you want?" a voice called out. Yoshi looked up and saw Lakilester and Lakilarry tied up to a tree, Yoshi burned the rope with a fireball Jutsu and used a P wing to fly them out at the last second 5...4...3...2...1 BOOOM. Yoshi cringed at the loss of his childhood memories and flew off into the distance carrying the lakitus on his way to the boat.

Pink Puffball P.O.V: "*you over bloated penguin*," "oh don't go there with your king." A snail babbled on "*what do you want?*" "You know the sword so I can be more powerful," sneered the penguin "*as long as I'm still standing I will never le you take over this land, even if it cost my life!*" "oh well looks like your life will be lost," the penguin said as he threw his hammer on the pink puffball...


	12. Chapter 12: A Poshley Heights Mystery

Yoshi and friends: the boat sailed along the vast ocean until they fell into the sewers, how ironic. "Blech this place is disgusting, no place for a lady like me," Bow muttered "hey look a pipe let's go in there!" Parakarry surprisingly yelled since he doesn't usually talk. As everyone jumped in a pipe Bow stopped "hey what's up sister why the stops," Junior screamed "well any other day I would've totally jumped into random pipes and ran into certain death but today I...," but before she could finish her sentence Junior pushed her in as he went in himself. "Wow wait is this...," Yoshi said in awe "yep Poshley Heights," Goombella replied "the richest place in the Mushroom Kingdom," "well now I feel better, I went here for vacation, you know turning some heads on the road," Bow sighed softly. "Stop in the name of law," Pennington hired "whoa you can't arrest us or at least Yoshi he's well YOSHI," Goombario argued "I don't care if Yoshi is the queen of sammerland you are all under arrest," "but why?" "Because you murdered Zip toad the famous..." "yeah we know who he is," "well crime is punishable by death," "orrrr," "innocent till proven guilty." "Ok guys well lets solve this mystery," Goombario hollered "yeah let's do this or else," Moshi muttered. The Yoshi gang searched the high priced town and looked for any signs of clues "wait we have a lead," Goombella said "Zip toad is actually doing a movie called _Zip the fastest thing alive,_" "gosh darn it I bet it's a Dooplighost," Dooplighost muttered. "Good well what a mystery lets just say his or her name," Yoshi said in a tone "who do we know that's a ghost who may of had a grudge on Mario?" Yoshi asked "wait of course Doopliss," "good grief that little rat," Goombella muttered "ok lets do it," Yoshi said with glee. Yoshi and friends went towards the holler of girls and there Zip was..."dead". "Doopliss!" Junior hollered and like Dooplighost said it turns out the famous and hot toad turned out to be a clown styled blanket. Pennington happened to be here and redeemed Yoshi and his friends "hey its Mario...wait the famous whiskered Yoshi ack this set-up was soused to be for a plumber, not some oversized lizard arrgh," Doopliss said in dismay "so you think I'm a oversized lizard huh?" Yoshi sad in a raging voice "well umm you see well I w-was," Doopliss stammered Yoshi chased Doopliss across the pricy town as Pennington yelled "No Running you idiots!" "Well looks like a normal day with Yoshi," Goombella sighed "lets go to the hotel," "uh no remember were actually poor," Goombario argued "well actually I make some good p...," "no one asked you Parakarry," Goombario huffed "excuse me?" Parakarry asked in a angry voice, Chopper slapped the both of them and said "we don't have time for a fight its one of the rules," in a snobbish voice too. "Good grief I'll pay I'm rich," Bow said in a weary voice, Yoshi and friends went into the hotel to take a well deserved nap, after all they've been through it's totally well deserved.

Pink puffball's P.O.V.: "ha no you're...what," the penguin said with shocked, the puffball actually pushed the hammer and grabbed it from the king then bonked him and snail with it, they went flying "*looks like you've underestimated me for at least 22 times,*" with that he and somebody else flew off into the distance. "*Blue you know I think were overdue for another snack*" "yeesh its been the 50th time but whatever, but you better not eat all the food...ok," "*count on it blue,*" and with that they flew off to places unknown still searching for the sword too.


	13. Chapter 13: Bingos not his name-O!

Bowser's P.O.V.: "arrgh what is taking my koopa kids so long...should I bring in the clowns?" Bowser asked. "No don't do that I think we should go and search for the items ourselves," Kammy argued "what items," "don't you know to even think of getting into the tower first you need: the teardrop of hope, the sword of truth, and the crystal stopwatch," "WHAT?! Well why didn't you tell me this you old hag lets go!" "We don't know where it is," "but Yoshi does," Bowser sneered. "Genius Bowser sir, I have an idea _whisper, whisper, whisper," _"perfect Kammy its go time just go to the place and wait there for me...I'll be back."

Yoshi and friends: "that was amazing!" Yoshi said as he got up from his exquisite bed "yep a great nap," Lakilester dittoed, Yoshi and friends went down to the lobby and got a sweet surprise; some pasta made from only the best chef in the Mushroom Kingdom. After they ate they went to the train station but was stopped by a rather cute surprise "Woof woof aren't I cute?" The dog barked "wait dogs can't talk," Lakilester said questioningly "have you seen this world?" Goombella said as she rolled her eyes "well yeah you are cut but what do you want?" Lakilarry said in a tone "well bark ark some ones crabby, well any who follow me to a wonderful magical place," the dog barked "why, last time we followed someone we ended up in a cage," Yoshi eyed suspiciously "yeah," Duplighost coughed up a little embarrassed "nah no way would I betray you, I'm a cute loyal dog after all plus I know about you quest," the dog pleaded "he has a point you know, we should name him Bingo...you know a name makes him even cuter," Lakilester argued "yeah, Bingo's a great name," Junior conjured "good grief," Goombella mumbled. "Well if anything is suspicious then were gonna take care of it," Yoshi smirked, the team followed Bingo across the town, through the river, over the bridge, past the forest, and dodged the swamp. When they finally stopped the team was at a weird, magic looking castle, "go in please," Bingo gestured, the team went in and saw a what looked liked 's old lab. POOF "ha you fools I'm actually Bowser!" Bowser yelled "we know," everybody moaned "but...," "well when we first heard you knew about our quest we were all very suspicious," Goombella explained "so we followed you "Bingo" so we could here the story," "we did?" Lakilester questioned "man was I tricked," "yeah we know," Junior mumbled. "Whatever, just tell us where the teardrop, sword, and stop watch is or give it up and we won't burn you to a crispy pulp, just a crunchy one," Bowser mumbled "well we don't have it." Yoshi said "WHAT, well then were out of here, don't wanna waste precious time...who knows where those stupid items are," Bowser said "Potion power!" And with that Bowser was gone. While everyone was leaving Yoshi just stood there "Yoshi come on, we have to make up for last time," Goombella impatiently said "but, Bowser was right, we don't even have one, what's the chance were gonna find one of these legendary items...let alone three," "well Yoshi if we don't who will?" "That's it, someone else could have all three and be marching up to the tower any second," "but," "I just don't know anymore what if we never find them and we all..." a hand patted Yoshi on the back "Stanley..." Yoshi said choked up "Yoshi we have to try...there's no telling what sorta luck might happen," "maybe...no you're right, if we don't then Bowser could get it...or fawful...or," "Yoshi calm down and lets go," "yeah we can do this!" Yoshi yelled, Yoshi, Stanley, and Goombella walked out castle and tried to somehow get back to Poshley Heights...


	14. Chapter 14: Team Power Yoshi

Yoshi and friends: "we've been walking around for hours," Moshi complained "we need to get back to that ritzy city so we can continue on to Diamond City...right Maria? "Right," (no rush) Goombella thought to herself. "Well you're not getting anywhere with that sorry for nothing tone," a familiar voice said "what in the...world," Yoshi said out loud "don't you remember us...were team POWER YOSHI...from lavalava island!" They all yelled "oh its you...you all look so mature now," Sushie said "yeah grandma fish, were 12 now and..." "oh I get it you're the fearsome 5," "no Sushie were not called that anymore...were team POWER YOSHI!" They said looking annoyed "power Yoshi...not you little runts," Yoshi sneered "runts, yeah right you're like 4 years older than us...not by much...by the way my name is Captain Flint, that's Eggie, over there is Puncho, and right beside me is Boomer, oh and behind the tree is Spike," Captain Flint chattered "uh no actually my name is Spike so maybe you can..." Lakilester said, Spike marched right up to Lakilester and said "listen fly boy, unless you want to waste one of your life shrooms...I suggest you keep your name, Lackluster," "ok Mr. Spike," Lakilester whimpered. "Well any who we can you back to wherever you were originally," Eggie said "I have a knack for finding places," "great lets go!" Yoshi yelled. The team went on with Power Yoshi to find Poshley heights just like Eggie said he would find...right?

X-nauts P.O.V.: "Grodus sir," the X-naut greeted, Lord crump held up the head to face the X-naut "don't do that any more...I'm only a head," "we know," Lord Crump huffed "well ok Grodus...Hero's tower is back!" "Well then Good Gravy... we need to go and find Mario he definitely has them," "sir Mario is missing," "still?" "yeah, still." "Crump take me to my bionic armor," "but sir it's only a prototype," "so what," "well whatever, better than carrying you," Grodus got into his new bionic armor and felt great, this could definitely mean trouble for our poor hero Yoshi.

Professor Kolorado's P.O.V.: "ack this is bad," Pikachu sweated "don't you dare come any closer..." "ha I couldn't care less about your hurt friend," Lucario said as he ganged u on them. "Let the battle begin!" **Pikachu:100 HP, Professor Kolorado: 30 HP, Lucario:175 HP (why do these Pokémon have such high HP...no matter time to fight) Kolorado thought to himself. Kolorado uses shell shield on Piplup and gives Piplup an invincible, but weak shell, Pikachu uses thunder shock and inflicts 30 damage on Lucario. Lucario uses flash canon and inflicts...nothing it was actually a rock "ha," Pikachu uses iron tail and inflicts...oh darn nothing...Lucario dodged it just in time and while in the air he uses aura sphere and inflicts 80 damage on Pikachu. Pikachu uses quick attack an while in the air gives a direct attack of iron tail on Lucario and inflicts 75 damage on Lucario. Kolorado uses Power shell and inflicts 15 damage on Lucario, Pikachu uses charge while Lucario is still dizzy Kolorado heals Pikachu and puts the Boo's cape on him. Lucario now not dizzy uses close combat and deals 120 damage on Pikachu, and he faints but gets revived and uses double team while using electro ball. Electro ball inflicts 20 damage on Lucario x5 and Lucario faints...Pikachu WINS!**


	15. Chapter 15: The great Grodus

Grodus' P.O.V.: "ok now that I have my amazing bionic suit lets storm the world and kill...er negotiate with Yoshi!" Grodus yelled out "right sir lets head out," Lord crump agreed "x-nauts lets move," the baddies left and moved out of their "hideout" everything was going their way until they were stopped by a young goombas "hey what do you think your doing?" the goombas stuttered "are you Goomgoom?" Grodus asked "yeah," "well then tell us where that green dino is and you will or will not end up in a ditch," "well then uhh hmm I think they left off to," Goomgoom thought fast "yeah they are on their way to Fahr outpost," "good you little runt, your pain will only be quick," Goomgoom bit Grodus' arm and ran off to unknown places "that little...nevermore soon he won't have a place to run too, lets go!" "Right sir...X-nauts are OUT," Lord Crump yelled.

Yoshi and friends: "good grief Captain Flint, will you hurry up?" Eggie nagged "hey don't rush me," why didn't you go at the village?" Boomer said "I didn't have to go but now I do," Captain Flint whined "we don't have time for this," Yoshi raged "were leaving with or without you...HOLLA," with that the team set off with Captain Flint scurrying behind. "Ok so just a few more towns and we should be at Poshley Heights," Eggie confirmed "good then I have a feeling were gonna be in trouble in the near future so everybody rest," Yoshi announced. The team bought a few items and went to the nearest inn and fell asleep, tomorrow they would hopefully be at Poshley Heights. The next day: "alright what a great nap lets get going," Yoshi yelled to wake up his companions "right we heard you," Goombella said hazily. They all packed up and left the inn "good at this pace will make it to the posh town in an hour tops!" Moshi optimistically said, Yoshi and friends went through the gate and finally reached Poshley Heights. "Well bro from here me and Maria are off to Diamond City again," "yeah Moshi, keep on calling me that," "well Moshi I'm Gonna miss you, but sometime we should meet up and eat lots of food!" "Deal Yoshi," "deal," Moshi and Goombaria left onto the train, while tears swelled in Goombella's eyes "so what's next?" Lakilester asked "I don't know we should probably check with the elders..." Yoshi was rudely interrupted by a familiar voice "Hello Yoshi...hey it's me SCUBI!" The yellow Yoshi in nice swim trunks called out "Scubi, nice to see you again," "well cuz..." "CUZ?" everybody yelled out "yeah well whatever," Yoshi's face turned dark red "dude well we should totally hit the waves cause we haven't seen each other in a while and it would be nice to catch up and all," "sorry Scubi but were on a adventure to Hero's tower and all so yeah," "oh I see but wait I can tell you all the latest info on the tower...yeah ill be the spy!" "Scubi that would totally help us out so scour the world," "I will!" Scubi ran off to who knows where and then he came back... "actually I know of three wise guys who know everything about everything so you should ask them...they live in the ever twisted forest...BYE!" Scubi left and Eggie handed them a map to find the forest "it will be ever useful since were leaving and all," "right thanks Eggie well team Power Yoshi I wish you bet of luck," Yoshi called out as the Fearsome 5 "excuse me," ok team Power Yoshi left on their own separate adventures. "Three wise guys huh...well that's just our luck," Yoshi said as the team walked off to the ever twisted forest.


	16. Chapter 16: Three blind Mousers

Yoshi and friends: "alright finally were at the forest," Yoshi yawned "right lets go.." Lakilester said "shut up you fools you can't just go into the forest," a mouser yelled "what in the..," Lakilester stuttered "were are the three blind mousers and we need escorts to our home." the mousers explained "but..." "there are 20 narrow paths as you can see so only groups of 5 can get out of this horrid mess, but if you stray from the path the destination you seek will fade away," the mousers recited "oh ok I see were gonna divide into teams of five and two will escort the mousers safely," Yoshi said taking charge "so who's up?" "I will for my girlfriend," Lakilester yelled "I might as well, to keep Lakilester out of trouble," Lakilarry sighed "well then you two young lakitus will be our escorts," the mousers all said at the same time. The team divided up into 4 groups each with a set off walkie talkies, (Team 1: Yoshi, Kooper, Goombella, Sushie, and Junior. Team 2: Watt, Goombario, Stanley, Bombette, and Bow, Team 3: Admiral Bobbery, Koops, Parakarry, Chopper, and Vivian. Team 4: Three blind mousers, Lakilarry, and Lakilester the four teams se out in hope to find the three wise guys, but what sort danger lurks in the forest...who knows?

Team 4 P.O.V.: "get out of my way, you loser," Lakilarry moaned "well right back at ya' I'm trying to lead these mice." "Yeah right you couldn't lead Koops if you had the chance," "what did you say?" "You heard me green hair," "don't you go there with me indie record," "indie record...is that the best you can do?" "No its the worst...butthead," "are you kidding..." "shut up," the three mousers yelled "less talk more walk, cottage is very far," Lakilester an Lakilarry settled down and went through the path while guiding the three blind...you get it by now.

Team 1 P.O.V.: "wow I think it's starting to rain," Yoshi said as he saw the gray clouds in the sky "nah no way, it never rains here," Kooper reassured "have you seen rain?" Goombella asked "as a matter of fact yes, while I was kart racing thnk you very much," "but you never seen it rain here," "yeah well you're right," Kooper sighed as they walked through the path as well.

Team 2: P.O.V.: "what's taking everybody so long," Goombario complained "well Mr. whines-too-much with the help of our friend Watt we were able to get through the path faster," Bow explained "right so much better than stumbling in the dark," Watt agreed. "Well this is a nice and cozy cottage, and its starting to rain..." Stanley started off "so maybe we should you know sleep in the cottage." "You mean like goldilocks," Bow said "this boo is just right being out here...," BOOM "so lets go in," Bow shrieked "I call the bed that's too soft!" Goombario yelled. The team went into the cottage and found an interesting surprise.

Team 3: P.O.V.: "ack it's already raining, I hoped we would've made it before the downpour," Admiral Bobbery scoffed up "yeah I know this is awesome, I love the rain!" Chopper gleamed "arghhh Chopper," Parakarry yelled "I can't fly with all this rain," "whatever Parakarry and since you can't see out of those thick googles I'll tell ya' I'm rolling my eyes," "gosh its gonna be a long walk to the cottage," Koops moaned "ditto," Vivian agreed.

Team 4: P.O.V.: "it's already raining...great," Lakilarry moaned "I know I can't fly as fast with the rain," Lakilester dittoed "do you think our clouds will disappear?" "Uh I don't know, I lived in Flower Fields for almost all my life," "and I lived in Diamond City, and I really don't remember rain," "Diamond City?" "yeah I lived their before I decided to have a little fun in the Mushroom Kingdom, and that's where I met Yoshi," "well Yoshi lives in Flower Fields just like me so we've known each other for a while," "cool well I think that Yoshi is just way to rash, never thinking about the outcome of his actions." "I hear ya, he jumped off the cliff just to save Stanley, thankfully Parakarry and me were able to save him," CRICK CRACK "the cliff!" Lakilester screamed, but it was too late and Lakilarry fell "wait I can still...never mind," Lakilarry cried out "hold on I think," "no Lakilester just let go, its too much weight and on top of that your cloud is just too heavy," "I will not let you go," "Lakilester..." "no I...I think no matter how much we fight were still good...no best friends deep down," "Lakilester..." "no..." "no Lakilester the mousers pulled us up and were safe," "oh ok well then," "lets just continue the path," "ok." The team went through the narrow path and ended up at the cottage "hey wait were the last ones?" Lakilester asked "well duh," Lakilarry sighed "like you can tell the future," "we were slow and escorts of three blind rats, what did you expect?" "Whatever Larry at least the team is back together again,"

Yoshi and friends once again: "thank you everyone for bringing us to the cottage," the mousers thanked "well actually we escorted so..." Lakilester argued "well thank you lakitus, your quest for the Hero's Tower starts here and were off," he three blind mousers ran of to unknown places "what about the wise guys?" Lakilester asked "those were the wise guys," Goombella said as she rolled her eyes "but one question is...how did the pipe get there?" "Do you think we should go in?" Yoshi asked "yeah I think we should," Goombario said pumped up. "Well. . ," Yoshi said "what is in that pipe?" Watt questioned "lets cut the chit-chat and go in the pipe!" Junior yelled "ok!" Everybody yelled as they jumped in. The pipe disappeared and the destination was unknown...what will happen next?


	17. Chapter 17: The pipe to destiny!

Yoshi and friends: "ahhhhhhh, were falling from the sky!" Yoshi screamed "actually if you can't fly then you're falling." Goombella corrected "but still were probably gonna DIE!" Yoshi and friends fell down to a weird and cute world but they have never seen anything like it. "Wait a second, lets land on those clouds," Yoshi yelled the team did as he told and it surisingly worked. "Ok now lets jump off into the land-the really green land," the team jumped off into the green-green land and just sat there and looked at their surroundings. "where are we?" Yoshi asked "well it looks like well how am is supposed to know...Goombario?" Goombella answered "don't look at me child, but I have a hunch that this place is not anywhere in the Mushroom king...world...universe," "right tell us something we don't know," "*hey you its you I thought so,*" he pink puffball said looking right at Yoshi "well umm hello, I can't rely understand you," Yoshi stuttered. The pink puffball looked annoyed and said "*well this may be a problem...uh Gooey," "don't look at me this is your problem," "*aha I got it!*" "all this guy is saying is poyo or somethin'," Yoshi whispered "*I see the problem, let me get rid of these annoying * and we can finally communicate*" "ok now...is it gone?" "Hey you're talking now," Junior yelled out "good well my name is Kirby and this Dreamland of Pop star!" Kirby announced "well then Kirby, I think this place is very nice and all..." "wait, are you looking for the sword of truth right?" "But who did you..." Yoshi asked "well there was a prophecy that a green hero would out throw the demon with the sword of truth," Kirby told them "wait but who is that demon?" Yoshi asked a little bit scared. "Oh no one that scary just 03, I beat the 1st one and the 2nd one no sweat," "an number? That's the demon," Yoshi said "you wish, 03 is the creator of dark matter, fro when I last saw him he looked like a white moon with a blood-shot eye , a green spikey tail, some wings, a band aid on his head, and a halo." Kirby explained. "recently a chameleon tried to defeat the demon and surprisingly came back alive, the chameleon just went without the sword and almost died. "What in the world?" Yoshi asked "the chameleon said that it was the most scariest thing ever with 500 HP and chains a broken halo, it was terrifying," Kirby continued. "Wait 500? Well then we gotta train and hard if we wanna defeat this guy," Yoshi yelled "wait can't we just take the sword and get out?" Lakilester whispered "well how do we get out?" Goombella whispered back "well if you help me defeat 03 then I will grant you a wish," Kirby pleaded "deal, Kirby but first uh who's that guy behind you?" Yoshi yelled out. Kirby turned around and sure enough it was the king penguin "King Dedede?" "Yeah and escargoon," before Kirby could answer King Dedede bonked Kirby and kidnapped him. Yoshi tried to run after King Dedede but the car was to fast so he decided to head through the Green-greens. "Yoshi you're not really going through this lace on foot?" Goombella asked "It's ok Goombella It'll be a spring breeze," Yoshi winked "well then you're not going alone," "it's ok Goombella I want you to lead the team into finding the sword and I will save Kirby," "okay I won't disappoint you...Let's go Gooey!" "what abut us Goombella?" Goombario asked "divide up into teams...divide and conquer, if you find anything just use these cell phones," "Ok then get into teams!" Team 1: "wait I'm tired of numbers." Junior whined "fine then." Team Mushroom: Junior, Goombario, and Bombette, Team fire flower: me, Gooey, and Chopper. Team star: Stanley, Lakilarry, and Lakilester, Team banana: Admiral Bobbery, Sushie, and Watt, Team ? box: Vivian, Bow, Koops, and Kooper. Team blue shell: Parakarry...well um Parakarry you're gonna be by yourself until Yoshi and Kirby come back. "Right G," "ok lets set off!" The team all went their separate ways and Yoshi went to rescue Kirby from King Dedede and escargoon..."wait Yoshi were gonna help you...we are Tiff and Tuff and over there is Lalala and Lololo," Tiff explained "well then let the adventure begin!" Yoshi yelled out loud.


	18. Chapter 18: The Great Kirby rescue

Yoshi and other friends: The team continues through the Green-greens and hope is sill not lost as food dropped by King Dedede is still fresh. "This place is easy-peasy," Yoshi yawned "oh this is just the start of it whiskers," Lololo argued. "It doesn't matter, we have to save Kirby," Lalala said "I bet Kirby is already kickin' the King's tush!" Tuff yelled out loud "yeah whatever don't be so cocky," Yoshi mumbled "hey Yoshi after this could we go visit Cappy Town...I wanna shown everyone that the prophecy is true," Tuff asked "sure whatever, nice to have some fans," Yoshi said, siked to see what Cappy Town was. The team went through grassy hills, dark tunnels, and playful forest until they reached the butter building. "Do you think we should go up to the butter building, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are up there you know," Lalala asked "I don't know, did King Dedede go in there?" Lololo asked "since he's the king wouldn't he be in the castle," Yoshi said "wait, the food trail ends here...I bet Kirby and King Dedede are in there!" Tiff exclaimed "we might as well..." Yoshi sighed "I would've preferred a castle but a building with butter in it..." "Yoshi you haven't seen the start of it," Lololo said. The team went into the butter building and the place looked...unfinished "the butter building is in ruins and it was never finished," Lololo cried out "well this place is so old, and people haven't been here in forever," Tiff explained "well this is so COOL!" Tuff yelled out "lets just go," Yoshi muttered. When the team finally reached the top they were confronted by King Dedede, Escargoon, Mr. Shine, Kirby and Mr. Bright "so you finally made it up here," King Dedede chuckled. "Sorry to kept you waiting now lets fight," Yoshi yelled "Yoshi you came, I knew you wouldn't get tricked by going to the castle," Kirby remarked "yeah he's smarter than he looks," Escargoon teased. "Let's BATTLE," Yoshi screamed "alright then lets do it!" the sun and moon plus the king yelled... **Mr. Bright**** and Shine: 30 HP, Yoshi: 60 HP, Kirby: 40 HP, King Dedede: 50 HP, Lololo and Lalala: 35 HP. And Tiff has the ability to bring out the warp star! Yoshi goes first and uses kick and flick on Mr. Bright which inflicts 13 damage, Kirby jumps in and uses fire copy ability. King Dedede uses hammer throw on Kirby, while Mr. Shine uses over throw and inflicts 18 damage on Yoshi while 16 damage on Kirby. Kirby uses burn and inflicts 20 damage on King Dedede, while Yoshi uses gulp on Mr. Bright and inflicts 892...kidding 12 damage on him. "WARP STAR," Tiff yells out and the warp star comes to Kirby, Lololo kicks an electric green box onto Mr. Bright and inflicts 8 damage on Mr. Bright and knocks him out. King Dedede uses flaming hammer onto Yoshi and Kirby which inflicts 19 damage on the both of them, Yoshi uses shadow clone jutsu, while Kirby switches his copy ability to ice sword. Mr. Shine simply slaps Lololo but it only inflicts 5 damage, Lololo enraged that Mr. Shine underestimated him uses the summoning jutsu and summons Dyna Blade. Dyna blade uses condor head on King Dedede and that inflicts 38 damage on him. King Dedede gets knocked out "oops I was aiming for Mr. Shine," Lololo Blurted out "whatever...Dyna Blade use Combo bomb!" Dyna blade used that move an inflicted 62 damage on Mr. Shine which of course knocks him out...Yoshi and friends win! **Yoshi, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala all left the Butter building and headed back to the green-greens.

Team blue shell's P.O.V.: (humph, when is Yoshi coming back?) Parakarry thought to himself. "Hey Parakarry we finally found you!" Yoshi called out. "Yoshi, and Kirby...who are you're friends?" Parakarry asked "this is Tiff and Tuff oh and over there is Lololo and Lalala," Yoshi answered "so Tiff and Tuff...do you have any idea where the sword of truth is?" Yoshi asked "no, but I bet Kabu does," Tiff exclaimed. "Good then were gonna find Kabu right after we go to Cappy Town," Yoshi declared as he ran off in a random direction "Yoshi Cappy Town's the other way," Lololo sighed. "Oh yeah of course," Yoshi said as he blushed. The team continued down the road of Cappy Town, but what lies there...who knows?


	19. Chapter 19: King Dedewho?

Team Blue shell: "alright guys...this is Cappy Town!" Tuff introduced. Yoshi and Parakarry went around the town and the...residents all gave Parakarry strange looks, but gave Yoshi cheer and applauses. "What's going on?" Parakarry said with a hint of annoyance. Yoshi thought for a moment but was then greeted by a green bird, "who the heck are you...I'm Tokkori," Tokkori the green bird asked (Tokkori...what a name) Yoshi thought to himself. "Well then old bird, I'm Yoshi in case you haven't noticed," Yoshi answered "well hello, Yoshi we've been waiting for ya so you can help Kirby in defeating 03," a rough lookin' Cappy boomed. "Well actually Yoshi, we need your help," "well what is it," "King Dedede has been causing us cappies a lot of trouble," "what sorta trouble...er Mister," "it's Gus by the way," "right so Gus what the 411," "well King Dedede has been stealin' all our food so we thought, you know so you could prove just how worthy and cool you are you should steal err...ask for the food back," "wait...King Dede...who?" "Yoshi honestly," Tiff said as she bonked Yoshi on the head "remember when we saved Kirby from the butter building," "oh yeah...heheh," "well Gus, then I will get that food...COUNT ON IT!" Yoshi and friends left the town and headed towards King Dedede's castle, but what they didn't know was that King Dedede had an extra special surprise.

Team Mushroom P.O.V.: "ok, Goombario where are we?" Junior yawned. "Well gosh Junior it's not like I know where we are, never the less according to this part of the map were in Nature Notch," Goombario sarcastically said "Nature Notch?" Bombette asked "yep," Junior answered "does that mean...tornadoes, and hurricanes only more drastic," (I don't know) Junior thought to himself.

Team Blue shell P.O.V.: "so Yoshi I want to teach how to copy," Kirby announced "ok, how do I do that?" "Kirby ran off then came back wit a chilly ok Yoshi eat this bad boy up!" "Right," Yoshi ate the chilly and then all of a sudden his skin turned blue while a crown of ice lay on top of his head. "How..." "Yoshi that wasn't an ordinary chilly, I gave you some of my copy power, but it doesn't last long...03 and so on will be tough without my special power so use it to its full potential," "right Kirby I understand...but umm how long does it last?" "It'll last for a couple days..." "days...well then lets go and defeat that king pronto." The team ran off to the castle, Yoshi had new confidence too with his new found ability, but will he rise to the challenge?

Team fire flower P.O.V.: (now that I think about it, where's Duplighost?) Goombella thought to herself (last time I saw him, we were in Poshley heights, but after that he vanished) "hey, goomba girl?" Gooey asked "what, Gooey and it's Goombella for the millionth time," right Bella, so umm you do know where we are...right," "uh sure Gooey were in...Peanut Plains," "I thought so...so were heading to Dyna Blade," "no its ok of course, as you may not know Lololo summoned her in the heat of battle, as so Kirby told...what were you planning to ask her?" "Where the sword is of course, she can tell us...right," "no," "oh well I'll know I can speak animal," "you're gonna freak when you find out what sorta _animal_ she is," Chopper snickered.

Team star P.O.V.: "Lakilarry, Lakilester where on earth are we?" Stanley asked "well little dude," "I'm 15," "right _big_ dude we are in Grape Gardens heading toward this big ship," Lakilester babbled. "So you think heading towards a big ship will give us answers to a legendary sword," Lakilarry snickered "you are such a loser!" "Oh yeah Larry that's better than what you are," "whatever," "yeah well you can pretend but you're still my #1 rival," "more like #1080," "shut up you two!" Stanley yelled "lets just head to the ship and not get caught," but what they didn't know was it was already too late.


	20. Chapter 20: Dreamland daze

Team blue shell P.O.V.: "ok we finally reached Mt. Dedede," Yoshi huffed "good gosh look at that!" Tiff gasped. Everyone looked at the direction Tiff was pointing and sure enough it was a blimp thing that defended the castle. "It's Kabula," Lalala cried out "so what we can take him," Lololo declared "no we need an air machine," Kirby said coldly "we need a legendary air ride machine," "a what Kirby?" Yoshi questioned "a legendary air ride machine is a machine that means near victory in the competition, yet they are too rare and only appear in city trial not only that you have to find parts of which are I think are hard to find," Tiff explained "so Yoshi the two legendary air machines are the dragoon and the hydra each with three parts," "so we don't actually have the time to do that so maybe we could use the warp star with a few adjustments," Yoshi argued "Yoshi that won't work," Kirby broke in "we not only need speed we need combat too, so I sent Parakarry to find all 6 parts just a couple hours ago," Kirby explained to the confused Yoshi. "Hey guys I found them all," Parakarry called out as he steadily landed on the mountain side, Kirby took the parts and fused them together to create "the HYDRAGOON." Kirby presented, Kirby and Yoshi jumped on the hydragoon, as they flew off into the distance Parakarry, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, and Lalala decided whether they should go or not. The dragoon flew straight into Kabula and started the legendary air battle...**Kabula: 75 HP and the dragoon: 100 HP. Yoshi and Kirby goes first so they use light canon and it inflicts 20 damage on Kabula, Kabula uses bullet burn, but luckily they evaded the attack by using a quick thinking substitution jutsu. Yoshi stands up builds up chakra then shouts out "fire-style fireball jutsu," and inflicts 8 damage x3, the fire burns the blimp too with a steady damage of 10 per turn. Kabula uses tornado turn and inflicts a whopping 50 damage on Yoshi & Kirby, "Yoshi here," Kirby handed the mike copy ability to Yoshi while he had one himself too. Yoshi uses megaphone and inflicts 33 damage on Kabula but Kabula absorbs the attack and gains 33 HP. Yoshi again uses desk mike which should inflict 53 damage, Kabula once again absorbs and its HP is now raised to 200 HP. "No fair," Yoshi whined, Kirby obviously looking annoyed tells Yoshi to go on. Yoshi listens and uses stand mike which it of course absorbs "is it over?" Yoshi cried out. Kabula uses spray and inflicts 49 damage on Kirby & Yoshi, "wait Kabula do you want an encore?" Yoshi taunts "go all out I'm only gonna absorb it, then I will destroy you," Yoshi & Kirby uses encore and inflicts 212 damage and it works "how did you...I absorb sound," "not sound that's deathly loud!" Kirby yells...Kirby & Yoshi wins!**

Team banana: "so where are we?" Watt hazily asked "well it seems were heading to the true arena," Sushie answered "why, to a arena?" Admiral Bobbery questioned "so we can...well I never thought about it, I figured a great fighter would know where a great sword was," good plan...but what kind of fighters are they," "I dunno," "well let's hope the best." The group walked up to the amazing arena but it looked like they had to fight to get answers because when they asked about the sword their only reply was the same; you old hoots, to get your answers you must fight and win. "Hey you guys, I bet I can get you signed up for the true arena," a waddle said as she walked up to them "good, where do we begin?" Sushie asked "just go in through the star door, pick your power and the fight begins," the tem choose their power and went though the door to find exactly what they were searching for.

Team ? box P.O.V.: "wow this place is something," Koops stuttered "well this is the great cave offensive besides not only do we get t find a super awesome sword we also get cool free treasure," Kooper gleamed. "I hope we don't get lost," Koops interjected "we already are lost," Vivian moaned. "Good point," Koops agreed "lets try to feel our way out until we see the jungle again because this castle is getting pretty creepy," "Koops the jungle was awesome and the castle is even cooler," "right Kooper, well me and Vivian don't agree with this place," "I never said that," "well anyways I think..." "Koops what happened to your mayor courage after the whole shadow queen mishap," "that was different, we had Mario and... ," Koops argued as his face got a little pink. "What happened to Koopie Koo," "nothing were still going steady," "steady...who says that," "people in love or in a relationship...unlike you mister," "mister what in the world," "humph," (but Koops is right I wish I was in love or in a relationship) Kooper looked over at Bow who was unusually quiet "so Bow you're unusually quiet...thinking about boos?" Kooper snickered "oh no I was just thinking about how great this disgusting, old castle is," Bow replied with a small blush forming across her face. "Ha well that's uhh well," Kooper stammered with a small blush forming across his face too. Koops and Vivian noticed their embarrassed looks and they smiled to themselves.


	21. Chapter 21: Kirby! Right back at ya

Team Blue shell P.O.V.: Yoshi and Kirby flew straight to the castle after the battle with the others following close by. When the team got together they went into King Dedede's castle "wow this place is so much better than Bowser's," Yoshi said in awe. "Well it only get's harder from here," Lololo huffed. The blue boy sighed and floated into a suspicious corridor "what in the..." "TIK TOK TIK TOK its me Mr. TICK-TOCK!" "Hey pervy clock, do you know where the star door is," "uh pervy what err never mind just get ready to bow down to..." "well hey I found it, bye ya perv," "hey wait," but it was to late and Lololo was already gone. "Well if he thinks I'm dead weight then I'll just have a little bit of power," the clock drank the substance a all of a sudden turned into a power house. "HE HE HARK," the giant clock yelled as he jammed himself into the door... "Hey Lalala who's that behind you?" Yoshi asked a little bit worried "...," "HURK I AM MR. TICK-TOCK EX!" "Now we battle now!" **Yoshi:..."wait Yoshi, I'll take him," Lololo grimaced Lololo: 55 HP, Mr. Tick-Tock EX: 175 HP. Lololo goes first and uses blue thunderbolt which inflicts 40 damage on Mr. Tick-Tock EX (my very own attacks are just not enough) Lololo thought to himself. "Power hand," the clock yells and inflicts 32 damage on him "ha that may of be a weak attack but every turn I get the attack doubles!" "Alright then summoning jutsu," Lololo screamed and then not only Dyna Blade came but Acro and twin fire lions came! "Alright this just got interesting," the clock sneered "ok then summoning jutsu," and likewise of course the Lor Starcutter was summoned up. Dyna Blade flew up and uses multi fireball on the clock and inflicts 70 damage on the clock, while Acro heals Lololo the twin fire lions protect against the Lor Starcutter. Mr. Tick-Tock EX (yep you have to say it all) uses the punch of all time and inflicts 50 on everyone one on the field except for the user (punch of all time is suppose to be a final move only to be used as a last resort but this clock used it in the heat of battle and hurt his comrade...what is he planning?) Lololo thought to himself. Fire lions use fire shield and deflects the Lor's wing attack while Acro decides to use a strong water block on his team, so strong it's as good as using a boo sheet or...what am I saying back to the battle. Mr. Tick-Tock EX uses wake up slap on the Lor and inflicts 70 damage on it, everyone looks confused on why the clock is attacking his comrade until the answer is clear. The Lor turns purple and transforms into something bad, "ha I attacked my comrade so it could turn hyper and more powerful so I was careful to not use my stronger powers," the clock explained "of course it all makes sense and now that you pushed it so much that it's angry now its attacks are now double or even triple but it comes with high price: 1. running out of chakra or FP. Too much power in one sudden burst could and can mean death, but of course the Lor is a machine not a person," Lololo explained. Lor uses nothing...the Lor explodes and causes a huge explosion... "Who won?" Yoshi asked with a smirk on his whiskered face. "Not enough time...just go through the star door before..." BAAMM**

Team Blue shell P.O.V...hopefully: "well then okay dokey is uh everyone err here?" Yoshi fumbled still dazed after the thunderous explosion. "Yep," Everyone responded. (How many explosions are there gonna be... this isn't Mario-kun after all...) Yoshi thought to himself (at this rate I'll have to build a home here) "Yoshi..." "huh oh uh um Lololo what's up," "your left arm and right leg are gone," "WHAT?!" "Kidding you're such a loser you should see the look o your dopey face..." "are you..." "lets go already," Parakarry said in panicked voice.

Team Blue shell P.O.V. a little while after: "so Yoshi I would totally like to now more about you, I really don't wanna look on the Mario wiki, too much worked." Lololo asked "well lets see my favorite color hmm blue my favorite food lets see I like deluxe fried shrooms..." "no not those dopey kinds of questions I mean you know hmm how do I say this?" "Oh ok...well my dream y passion for life is to some day become a famous hero just like Mario...maybe if I become a hero then everyone will finally notice me and I can make a difference in this world and help and, and," "ok Y-man lets see who's your best friend," "EASY that's Kooper the bandaged one on his face not the sweatshirt one...*_flashback* "Kooper your my number 1 rival got that," "Yoshi you are such a loser and I better be your number 1 rival," "heheh ok got it," "right then umm well should we get OUT OF THIS HOLE OR WHAT?!" "oh yeah oops," *a few years later* "Kooper I'm coming with you!" "No Yoshi you need to stay here with your family," "Kooper my parents are dead," "WHAT?!" "Yeah they died because... well a terrible demon killed them along with some other Yoshis from the village, all I have is my brother and well you," "Yoshi I guess we share something else in common but someday I will kill that demon that killed our parents," "Kooper, he's too strong," "well I'll have to train and if that means going on adventures with you to gain more EXP. points then so be it," "Kooper after Hero's Tower I am leaving to go train with the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and when I get back you better be a good boy," "19 huh well there aren't any promises with you being gone so long and all, besides I still have a goal that will become reality," "but Kooper revenge," "it's a demon," "well that's what we describe it as but in reality it was actually..." "who?" "Well I didn't plan on telling you because of the outcomes but better now ok so the person... " "spill it," "it was Count Bleck,"_

_ Kirby's P.O.V.:with _glee he knew that King Dedede was no match for him now all he had to do was find Yoshi and get back to the sword and the 03 thing. "Oh crap, they probably ran after me didn't they?" I'm afraid so Kirby and from the looks of it there heading towards the final door "great now I have to rescue the Yoshi's butt huh," (sigh Kirby used to be such a good boy, the mutant marshmallow sometimes you just aggravate me.) Kirby grabbed the wheel and sped back to the creepy castle right after he escaped, talk about anti-climatic it was suppose to be a nice ending for the Kirby rescue arc ahh well too bad.


End file.
